


Broken Feathers

by Hack_Generation



Series: Dead Crows [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crows, Other, Past Character Death, Ravens, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hack_Generation/pseuds/Hack_Generation
Summary: Being awake is unceasing torture.Genji wants to die.





	Broken Feathers

Mercy does not know what to make of this. To heal such a damaged body, lacerated to the point of near impossible survival. Skin sliced too cleanly & in some areas torn. At one point bone meekly greets horrified eyes

She tries. She rushes & works & wears herself down to save the life of a fallen man. A single man who is still living in spite of the atrocious attempt to maim & cull. Who has lost so much blood, his skin is corpse pale, loss of colour & the emptiness in his unseeing pained stare, unnerving when she makes the mistake of looking into them.

* * *

" _You've come as I expected."_

The giant black avian in his midst is odd. Genji suspects that he is dead or dying too slowly. Pain is all he knows now. Here however, there is nothing but an ache radiating inside. A quick glance about reveals nothing but darkness, save for the rippling surface beneath his feet, & the branch sticking out that the Raven perches upon.

This is not heaven.

" _Little Sparrow. Your wings have been clipped. Your feathers plucked bare. The one you called brother does not care_ _."_

Anger, white hot & boiling. Hurt that pressurized his sternum & bent his ribs in, betrayal that grated his insides, left his heart raw & mind sore. He didn't deserve what was done to him, if only Hanzo had listened to Genji. Heard him out instead of drawing his blade. For once in his damn life trust his only sibling, that didn't happen. The results speak for themselves.

" _He did what he wanted with no consideration. This comes too late as a revelation. The clan desired to keep it's reputation, but now they have fallen to ruin & damnation."_

Genji doesn't understand the riddles dripping from the Raven's beak, finding that he...agrees with the bird.

Focusing on the crushing sensation of betrayal, he is—was Hanzo's flesh & blood. To be struck down at the hands of someone he grew up with isn't fair. He'd always thought that another person would attempt to kill him for disobedience to the clan. Not Hanzo.

Bitterness built from within. A rage that cannot be placated. Hanzo will endure every gash inflicted upon his own body. Every arrow or cut would be worth seeing fear from brother dearest. To watch him plead for forgiveness & beg to stay alive.

" _Little Sparrow tis time to wake. Breathe anew now for your own sake."_

The stab of pure excruciating pain radiates inside his left arm, spreading like wild fire. Blazing furiousity that burns all in its path, renders the ninja speechless. The Raven's command is met with feeble resistance. 

_"Little Sparrow, do not lie. Do you want to live or die?"_

* * *

_"Get the anesthetics! He's destabilizing!"_

The surgery is hectic. Genji codes several times. Blood bags are equipped to compensate for blood loss. Genji's a patchwork of flesh & mechanics.  It's all Mercy can do for him.

* * *

 

The young Shimada bursts awake from his sleep, disoriented & panicking. Breathing in a short & clipped pace. Genji finds he cannot sit up.

He screams when he glances down at his body. What has been done to him? Who did it? Why?!

Trying to move has invited extreme bouts of pain that overwhelm him.  Why couldn't he have died instead?, it would be better without this internal turmoil.

Genji pleads a blonde doctor to make it stop. Allow him to return to sleep, let him escape the agonizing intensity of pain when he's awake. Dying is better than this. Someone deal the final blow already!

 

Mercy cannot stand to watch her patient cry & beg for sleep.

She obliges.

* * *

The embrace of slumber calms him.

His mind however, is not at peace. Nightmare after nightmare until his slumber is dreamless.

Genji doesn't want to wake up. Not while a stranger in a coat is putting his body back together.

He'd rather die.

 

 

 

 


End file.
